My research group and I have continued to use the Computer Graphics Laboratory for visualization of proteins, nucleic acids and host- guest systems, as well as the results of simulations of these systems. We make extensive use of the stereo capabilities to view the molecular interactions with the goal of understanding protein folding, structure based ligand design and the mechanism of enzyme catalyzed reactions. We have publishd in the range of 15 papers this year which acknowledge the use of the CGL facilities.